The automated erection of a case or carton from a source of case or carton precursors such as, without limitation, blanks, adapted blanks, knocked-down-flat sleeves, etc. is well known, and is, for all practical purposes, a preliminary or requisite step with regard to subsequent automated carton related actions. Multifunction lines and/or stations are common place, and may be fairly characterized by the steps of case erection, filling/loading, and closure.
Initial case forming operations are generally a function of the state, nature or character of the precursor, e.g., whether the precursor is a blank or adapted blank (i.e., a sheet or planar article), or a sleeve, e.g., a knocked-down-flat sleeve, with mandrels commonly utilized to aid case forming operations in either scenario. Generally speaking, mandrels facilitate case sidewall formation or erection by offering a case sidewall contact or engagement surface. Moreover, and as generally is realized with manipulations of work pieces upon/about a mandrel, means are commonly provided to facilitate separation of the cooperating elements without altering the work completed during the period of engagement of the cooperating elements, for instance the inclusion of retractable mandrel members or the like.
In connection to case precursors comprising case blanks or the like, a portion of the case blank, e.g., adjacent sidewall segments are caused to be received between two opposing operative elements in furtherance of case formation. In a first well known approach, a case blank is positioned over a well or die, with a mandrel (e.g., a plunger) forcing the blank into the die in furtherance of sidewall, and commonly base formation (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,580 (Kondolf); U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,209 (Wikstrom); U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,108 (Vuilleumier); U.S. Pat. No. 7,509,789 (Scholtes et al.); and, Pub. No. 2005/0137072 (Jackson). In an alternate well known approach, a case precursor is presented for manipulation (e.g., wrapping) about a mandrel (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,949 (Auckenthaler); U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,271 (Bacques et al.); and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,006 (East et al).
It is to be noted that mandrel utilization is not exclusive to case blank operations. Manipulations of knocked-down-flat sleeves or the like are known to benefit from such devices. Flattened case sleeves, originating from a supply or magazine of such sleeves, are initially manipulated (i.e., “opened”) from their initial collapsed condition so as to at least define an open sleeve, and thereafter may be stabilized in furtherance of additional forming operations by an expansible mandrel or the like receivable within the preliminarily formed case.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,450 (Brittain) describes a ram head assembly characterized by outwardly extendable plows for receipt within an open end of an initially erected case to positively form oblique cornered wall panels along score lines provide for such manipulation (FIG. 3). Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,368 (Cromwell) provides a set up fixture characterized by a rotatably mounted center post equipped with a pair of opposing wing plates which function to “square up” the box in relation to a fixture base in advance of manipulation of end flaps (FIGS. 8-10).
Among other things, it is essential that the formed cases be dependably of the design configuration specified and required, and without variation from one case batch to another case batch, and from case to case within a batch. In addition to at least meeting design specifications and thereby functional performance (e.g., securely, safely and reliably carrying goods from at least point A to point B), or in furtherance thereof, the equipment of the automated case erectors and/or packers must precisely handle, and manipulate the case precursors; initially seal/partially close initially formed cases from the precursors; and, pack and finally seal/close cases so formed. Variation in these regards from case to case may well render such cases unsatisfactory for use because such mechanized operations are dependent for proper operation in numerous respects on receiving cases only of the designated design configuration and dimensions, as well as those characterized by what oftentimes are tight processing tolerances.
A further and present reality is that the design of cases, cartons, containers, etc., and as a result, the design of mechanized processes and equipment for the formation of same, have become increasingly more sophisticated and complex. While there remains a steady demand for garden variety or general container or packaging solutions, user demands for greater particularity with regard to the production of cases, cartons, containers, etc. of more complex designs better suited to particular uses have increased. A not insubstantial challenge has been the concomitant progress/advancement of case former apparatuses of the case former operations, and the vision to expand the variety, nature, and/or character of goods to be case packed which in turn necessitate improvements in case formation and/or erection.
While arguable incremental improvements have been made with regard to next generation cartons, more particularly, processes and equipment for forming same, it remains advantageous to form cases from case precursors in sufficient volume, at sufficient speed and with sufficient precision to make emerging container solutions practical for wide spread commercial adoption, and offer more efficiently produced general container solutions in the marketplace. Further still, it is desirable to provide, in the form of one or more of any of systems, assemblies, apparatuses, mechanisms, methods, etc. a continuous motion automated case former, more particularly, to advance the art via provisions for greater sensitivity, dexterity and speed, as well as provisions for reliable continuous motion operations, with regard to the formation of cases related to known and emerging container solutions.